Demon Love2: Revenge
by Fox-san
Summary: YES! It's a sequel to Demon Love. What happenes to Anzu after Malik takes her home? Finished
1. New home

**A/N: Hi everyone. I am back. Yes it is the sequel of the first story! I just couldn't take it anymore. You all were asking for it and even threatening me to write it.**

**Dis.: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 1**

**New home**

"I'll take care of you till Bakura comes back." With these words they both disappeared into the shadows.

Next morning Anzu woke up and was shocked. She didn't know the place.

"Where am I?" She thought. "What is this place?" She looked around the room and saw blond guy standing next to her bed and looking at her. "Who are you?" Anzu asked.

"My name is Malik. I am Bakura's friend." He replayed coldly.

"Bakura… He's… he's…" Anzu began to sob.

"Dead. I know. That's why you are here." Malik still was holding his cold voice. Anzu let tears freely run down her cheeks. She hugged the pillow and sobbed.

"Oh my God! Don't cry woman!" Just then she noticed another man stepping from the shadows. He looked like Malik only was older.

"Who are you…?" She asked quietly.

"My name is Marik. I am Malik's, how you say, big brother." Malik glared at him. Marik just smirked.

"What do you want and why am I here?" Anzu asked as fear rose inside of her. _They could do anything they wanted to me. And there are two of them. Bakura! Seto! Help me!_

"Stupid woman, we are here, because Bakura is dead." Marik continued. "We have to watch over you. That was his orders."

"Bakura is dead! How can he give orders?" Anzu cried.

"Idiot! Bakura…"

"Bakura felt he can die so he asked us just in case." Malik cut his brother. "We are going to watch over you. You will be our little sister." Malik smiled as both he and Marik sweat dropped. Anzu looked confused.

"So I am not here to slave you or so you could rape me?"

"Unless you want us to do it, human." Marik smirked.

"No, we don't!" Shouted Malik. "We couldn't even if we wanted. You have Bakura's mark…"

"This thing?" Anzu showed her shoulder where Bakura bit her.

"Yes, since you are marked as his, that means no human **or** demon can touch you." With that he looked at Marik who just snarled. "You should get some sleep now. It's still the night." Anzu just nodded. Both brothers left the room.

"Bakura…" Anzu let her tears run freely. After few minutes she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Malik and Marik were in the kitchen.

"I don't understand Bakura. What he sees in that human." Marik grumbled.

"Maybe the same as you do." Malik teased.

"What?! What the hell Malik!"

"Don't dare to lie me brother! I saw how you looked at her. Just don't understand was that lust or love." Malik smirked.

"Don't tell me **you** don't find her attractive, _brother_. _I'll take care of you till Bakura comes back_. God, you sounded like sick lover!" Malik threw cheese into Marik.

"Shut up Marik! You know nothing!" Marik took the same cheese and brought it to Malik.

"Don't waist food brother. I kill for less than that." Malik glared.

"Oh? Would you kill **your own brother**?" Malik asked getting angry.

"If I have to." Marik smirked. Both brothers were silent. Malik knew Marik wouldn't kill him. Marik knew Malik knew that. But they both didn't know how much they liked the human, who belonged to their master.

**A/N: Sorry it is short! But I have no idea what to write! But since I am writing so it will get longer! See you all later! Oh and if you have any idea you can give them! I'd like to use something! Since I didn't plan a sequel…**


	2. Lost

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter2**

**Lost**

Both brothers didn't sleep at all. They just sat in the kitchen. Malik was cooking and Marik was leaning against the wall.

"Look at you. Like a servant making a food for human we could kill…"

"Shut up Marik! Damn it if you like her that much and can't live without her just say that!" Now it was Marik's turn to get angry.

"Damn it Malik! What the hell! Why the hell do you think **I** like her? I don't give a damn what happens to her. I just hate to see that **you** are going crazy around her! I mean just look at you…"

"Don't dare to repeat that! Yeah maybe I like her! Maybe more, but we both know who she belongs to. And it's **neither** me nor **you**! She belongs to him and only him…" Malik looked through the window. "…to Bakura…" he whispered.

"Bakura is dead." Marik smirked.

"But she has a mark…" Malik trailed of suddenly realizing something. He looked at his brother who was now grinning. Malik's eyes widened as he understood Marik's thoughts. "No. Don't dare to do that!"

"Do what little brother?" Marik was about to leave the kitchen as knife flew through his nose and hit the wall. "What the hell Malik!" Marik shouted taking the knife.

"Don't touch her or else _big brother_!" Malik glared at his brother.

"Want to keep her by yourself?" Marik smirked as he came to his brother. "Not nice little one. You know mom taught us to share. And we shared everything since we were baby demons." Marik whispered his brother in the ear. "And I am not going to see your precious human – thing. I have business myself, if you forgot."

"What business?" Malik looked confused.

"Those hunters almost killed us. I am going to take revenge."

"Marik wait!" But he was gone. "Damn. If he gets killed… No Marik is too smart. He will survive, right?" Malik looked at the clock. It was 10 am. He smiled "Soon human will wake up… Anzu…"

Anzu lied in her bed looking at the ceiling. "This can't be true. They can't be dead. Serenity, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba… No! Why? Why did this happen? Am I cursed?"

"No you are not cursed." She sat in her bed surprised. "Hunters hunt us just because we are different. Yes I agree that some of us made bad things, but why to hate all of us. Then again, people fear what they don't understand. And the best thing to do… to get rid of us." Anzu stared at blond human – demon. She felt sorry for him… For all of them.

Malik looked at her sad eyes. It looked like she was going to cry. Not wanting this to happen he smiled.

"I brought you some food. You have to be hungry." Anzu didn't feel like eating but she thought she should. After all she didn't want him to be mad at her.

"You cooked this?" She asked shyly.

"Yes. We don't have servants and Marik doesn't know how to cooked." Malik laughed. Malik looked as she ate his made food.

Though Anzu didn't feel like eating she ate everything. She like the food, but decided no to ask what it was made of. Just in case. When she finished, she looked at him and smiled.

"Delicious. You are very good cook." She smiled. Malik blushed a bit.

"You just say it. I know you don't mean it."

"Oh, no! I mean it! You cook better than me, that for sure." She looked determent as she tried to show that she meant it. Malik blushed.

"Does she really mean it?" He thought to himself. "Ok, I believe you." He smiled. Anzu smiled back at him. "So wanna go out, for a walk?" Malik suggested. Anzu looked down. "If you don't want to…"

"I would love to. But… can I go alone, please? I need…" She stopped as he cupped her chin and now she was looking into his violet eyes.

"I understand. Just don't go too far. You are not in the same place you used to live. Your parents thinks that you are dead too. In case you will get lost ask for someone to show you Marik's house. Everyone knows where he lives."

"You mean you brothers?" Anzu asked surprised. "Why his? Don't you both live here?"

"Yes we do. But if you say that you are looking for him everyone will be scared to do anything bad to you. Just don't say you belong to him. No one will buy it."

"So what should I say? That I belong to you?" Malik blushed.

"Um… Yeah, say that…" He looked away. "Oh, and if you see my brother don't be afraid. He won't do anything to you. And be sure he will defend you. And if he asks why you are here, just tell him that I let you go for a walk." He smiled. "Oh, and ask him to buy you new clothes. If you don't meat him, tomorrow I will take you to the mall. Ok?" Anzu nodded trying to remember everything.

After few minutes she was standing outside the house. _So this is my new home?_ She thought. _I better get use to it. I donno about Marik but Malik is so sweet… Big brother…_ Anzu giggled. _I sound like Mokuba. _Then her eyes darkened. A single tear found her way down Anzu's cheek. _Serenity… Mokuba… Seto… Oh God! Bakura!_ Her mind cried.

Anzu walked around the streets. She was wondering. She tried to clear her mind. She tried to understand what was wrong. She blamed herself. But she knew she wasn't guilty. She knew she did nothing. And because she did nothing she felt guilty.

"I could try and save him… I could... I could..." She looked around and understood she was "… lost? Can't be! I can't be lost? How am I suppose to find my home? Think, Anzu, think. Malik said to ask someone to show the way to Marik's home. But I see no one." She tried to get back home the way she came, but then she understood she didn't actually know who she came here. Anzu walked and walked hoping to find someone to help her. Suddenly she noticed a young man. His back was turned to her, so he didn't notice her. For a moment she thought that was Bakura, but shook her head. She went to the man and asked:

"Excuse me; I am looking for Marik's hou--- Bakura?" And suddenly she saw nothing but darkness.

Malik was going crazy. He walked circles in the living room. It was about 4pm and Anzu wasn't home yet.

"Maybe she's in the shop." Marik tried to calm down his brother.

"She has **no** money!" Malik was beyond anger.

"Maybe she met her friends?"

"She has **no** friends **here**!" Malik glared at his brother.

"Oh. I knew that." For a moment there was silence. "Maybe she was killed by other demons?" Just then Marik understood what he said. "Sorry bro didn't mean that." Malik kept walking circles in the living room. Marik began to worry too.

"If she won't come back till five I am going to look for her. I am responsible for her lost…" Malik said.

"Lost? That's it! Malik maybe she is only lost and doesn't know a way back!" Both brother eyes brightened.

"I will find her brother!" Malik was about to leave when they heard a knock. "Anzu!" Malik shouted as he ran to open the door. "Anzu!" He screamed as he saw her in white haired guy hands.

"She just fainted." Smiling explain man. "She said she was looking for Marik… But now I see you know her."

"Yes, I do. Come in Ryou. Bring her here." Ryou did as he was told and brought her to her room. He gently put her on her bed and Malik covered her with blanket. As they both were in the living room…

"So how did you find her?" Marik asked Ryou.

"Oh, actually she found me." He smiled. "I was looking for my keys when she came and asked if I knew where to find you Marik." Marik looked surprised.

"Why the hell did she needed me?" marik asked.

"Because I said so." Ryou and marik looked at Malik. "I told her if she gets lost to ask someone to show her way to Marik's house." Marik smirked.

"I see. Everyone know where I live, right?" Malik nodded.

"But she said something strange when I faced her." Both brothers looked at Ryou. "She said Bakura and then fainted." Malik and Marik looked at each other. "Why did she mention my brother?" Ryou asked. Malik sighted and told Ryou all story.

"Oh. Poor child… But that explains why she has my brother's mark. I was suspecting her to be his." He said smiling. "Bakura always had a good taste for woman…" He deeply sighed. "Too bad I am not that lucky." Ryou sighted once more. This time brothers sighted too. They all knew who Anzu belonged to.

"But Ryou… Bakura is dead now… You could rebite his mark." Malik and Ryou looked at Marik.

"No, I can't. If I did this, she would be free from my brother and anyone could bite her."

"But doesn't that mean that she then belonged to you." Malik asked.

"Yes, but… It would take time. If I rebited Bakura's mark, it would take time to heal. Besides her soul is with my brother. His mark lets him use her energy. If I did that I would kill him… And I don't want to kill my brother." Ryou sighted.

"You mean your brother is alive?" Marik asked.

"I donno for sure, but that's possible." They all looked out the window. "It is getting late. I should go home. Take care of… the little human." With that Ryou left. Malik smiled.

"What's so funny little one?" Marik asked.

"I have something to do tomorrow." Malik grinned. "Would you be so kind…" he grinned even more. "…and take Anzu shopping…" he almost laughed at his brother expression.

"What?! Why me?" Marik protested.

"Because I have something to kill big brother."

"It can wait."

"No it can't. Don't worry, it won't take long. She's in shock remember. So you will do it quickly." Marik glared daggers at Malik.

"Ok, but you own me!" He yelled after Malik, who was walking away. "I can't believe I am doing this." He said to himself.

"Oh, and Marik! You better get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day!" Malik laughed.

"Just great!" Marik went to his room. "Just what I needed! To go shopping!"

**A/N: Well this one is a bit longer :D Next chapter SHOPPING! Poor Marik… he he. Oh and thanks for reviews!**

**Eve-Of-Misery – I will use you advice! Defiantly! As you can see they are fighting. :D**

**Nightfall2525 – thanks for a question. I hope I answered it. Oh and don't worry about "Bets in me". Anzu will meet Pegasus in the second chapter! I just wanted something sad. I donno if Malik going to appear again. And I want Pegasus and Tea's meeting to make original and a bit funny. Like Serena met Daren XD.**

**Thanks for reviews guys!**


	3. Malik vs Shopping

**A/N: Ok! I got tired of that! My readers skip this please, this note is for ANZU/TEA HATERS! If you hate Anzu/Tea so much, why are you reading my stories? People look at my profile! I LIKE Anzu/Tea and I will write stories with her and I am NOT going to bash her! So all Anzu/Tea haters just go away!**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3**

**Malik vs Shopping**

That morning Anzu woke up at about 10. Just as she opened her eyes she saw Malik. He was sitting in a chair next to empty table. He was looking down obviously thinking something. Malik was lost in his thoughts because he didn't notice her to sit up.

"Good morning, Malik." Anzu said in a whisper. Malik lifted his head to meet her oceanic eyes. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Good morning." Malik smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Anzu smiled back.

"Well then, let me escort you to the living room, you must be starving." Malik offered.

"But shouldn't I take a bath…" Anzu asked shyly.

"Hmm, you could, but you have no clothes. So you will take it later, when you get some clothes. Marik is going to go shopping so he will take you too." Malik grinned as he said that.

"Oh? He will? How nice of him!?" Anzu smiled. "Your brother is really nice." Malik chuckled at this, but still smiled back at her.

"Yes he is Anzu, he is." They reached living room. There was big table and Marik already sitting there looking pissed.

"Hurry up God damn it! I wanna eat!" Malik and Anzu sweat dropped.

"I take everything back what I said about Marik… Or maybe he is just hungry?" Anzu thought.

They sat and Malik brought food. Marik dug in just as food touched the table.

"Don't bite my arm Marik!" Malik complained.

"Bite me." Marik growled.

"Here you go, Anzu. I hope you like it." Malik smiled and Anzu blushed a bit.

"Pathetic." Marik thought.

"Marik I hope you didn't change your mind and will take Anzu shopping." Malik said when Marik was 'cleaning' another plate.

"Now, why would I do a crazy thing like that and take her with me?" Marik barked back.

"Well I would take her, but I have killing to do… Speaking of which… Did you kill hunters yesterday? You came back a bit hurt."

"No I didn't. They are too powerful however. With that new gun they have, they can kill all of us if we stood in one line or one field… Hunter named Yugi killed 3 at once." Marik took a bite of a meat.

"Three at once!? Who was with you?" Malik asked looking serious.

"Just dragons." Anzu looked at Marik. Malik glared at her. "Nooooo,not Blue eyes, _human_." Anzu looked into her plate.

"Then who?" Malik demanded not satisfied with his brother's answer to Anzu.

"Black dragons… Though I heard that a boy, at about age of 16 with wings of Blue eyes white dragon, was seen in Dragon forest. He was carrying red haired girl. And both of them were hurt badly. (**A/N:** if I am so lucky and an artist reads this please draw me a pic of Mokuba carrying Serenity (puppy dog eyes))." Anzu paled hearing this. Could that be true? Could Mokuba and Serenity be alive?

"What else did you heard?" Malik asked seeing Anzu's face.

"Not much. I donno where they are at the moment. They could be dead right now." Mark began to eat again.

"Could that be true? Could they be alive? Mokuba, Seto, Serenity, _Bakura_!" Anzu thought. "Wait! Bakura **is** alive!" Anzu shouted dropping her fork.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Marik asked surprised.

"Yesterday, I **saw** Bakura!" Marik began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Stupid human! That wasn't Bakura! That was his brother Ryou!" Marik said coldly.

"What my brother means is that you met Ryou, Bakura's younger brother." Malik explained glaring at Marik.

"But he looked just like Bakura." Anzu whispered.

"Yes, that's possible. You see, Bakura is only one year older than Ryou. Don't be so sad, if he… they! If they are alive, we will find them. I promise." Anzu looked at Malik. He looked determined.

"Thank you Malik." Anzu smiled a weak smile. "And thank you Marik."

"Who says I need your thank you?" Anzu looked at her plate. Marik looked at his brother who gave him apologize-or-you-are-dead look. Then he gave Malik back like-I-care look. Malik stood up.

"Ok, I have to go now. Marik please go with Anzu shopping. I know you need something, so take her to clothes shop too. That won't take you long." Before Marik could respond Malik left.

"Just great…" Marik grumbled. "Finish your food woman! I am not going to wait you for ages!"

"I am full… So we can go." Anzu whispered.

"Eat damn it!" Anzu said nothing g and finished her dish. When she was done Marik grabbed her and dragged out the door. "Look, we are going to buy you something nice. You won't find any humans here, so better stick with me if you want to live. Do you need to know something more?" Anzu shook her head no. "Good. Let's go."

Anzu was walking next to Marik. Every few minutes she looked at him, but every time she looked he was looking forward and was pissed. He grumbled something under his breath. Anzu wanted to ask him something, but thought again and decided not to speak.

"He doesn't look nice after all. Maybe I should ask him right now. Later… Maybe…" She thought. Just as they came to one clothes shop near the entrance there were standing few guys. They saw Marik and Anzu.

"Hey look!" One man shouted. "Marik and his bitch!" Marik heard that and got unpleased. Though he disliked Anzu (or so he thought) he hated people call her bitch. Maybe she wasn't pure, but that didn't make her bitch.

"Yo, Marik…" The man who called Anzu bitch said. Marik looked at Anzu.

"Turn away." He said. Anzu didn't understand why, but did as he said. As Anzu looked away Marik killed that guy.

"Why did you do that man? He was your…" Another man said but Marik cut him.

"This will be lesson to **all** of you. Call **my** woman a bitch again and you are dead! I am **not** going to say it once again!" With that Marik and Anzu entered the shop. Anzu's cheeks were red.

"Than--"

"Save your thanks to my brother, woman." Marik said not looking at her. "Let's get you something and let's get out of here." Anzu nodded.

"May I help you?" Shop assistant asked Marik.

"You are not my type." She got as an answer. "We can help ourselves thank you." Marik took Anzu by hand and led her to where 'women' sign was. "Ok, do you see anything you like?" Anzu looked around.

"Well there are… Those jeans…" Anzu began.

"So try them on! I don't have all day!" She went and looked carefully at jeans. She picked few. "Are you going to buy them all?" Marik asked.

"No, I want to try them and pick only one…"

"So try them woman." Marik barked.

"But I will need your help…"

"What? Can't put on pants already?!" Marik shouted and all people (well demons) in the shop looked at the. Anzu blushed.

"No! **I** will try them and **you** will tell me if they look good on me!" Anzu shouted back at him.

"Ok, why are you screaming woman, I can hear you. Now go!" Anzu went to try new jeans. Everyone in the shop was still looking at him. "What?! Have nothing to do better!" Marik barked and everyone got back to their business.

"Well what do you think?" Marik heard after a while. He turned and saw Anzu. She covered her chest with curtains and he could see only a little bit of her jeans.

"Get the hell out of there so I could see you."

"I can't…" Anzu blushed. Marik got angry and went to her to see what's wrong. As he came he saw that Anzu had only bra to cover her chest.

"Just great." Marik took off his shirt and gave them to Anzu. "Put them on." Anzu did what she was told. "Now come here so I could see you." Marik ordered. Anzu did everything as he said. Marik looked at her closely. Then said: "Do you like them?"

"No, not really. They are not comfortable." She admitted.

"Then get the hell in there and try other once!" He shouted.

After 30 minutes

"Damn it, I should be killing not sitting here!" Marik grumbled. "Malik, you are going to pay for this!"

"Ok, I am coming." Anzu said. Marik was beyond anger. It was half an hour and she didn't pick **any** of her jeans!

"Just hurry up!" Marik growled. This time Anzu was smiling. Her new jeans looked good on her, too good. Jeans were light blue with golden chain instead of a belt. At the bottom of jeans there were blue flowers. Marik's black shirt fit her too. "She looks damn sexy in that." Marik thought. "Ok, we are buying that."

"You mean you like it?" Anzu asked.

"No, I just want to get out of here." Marik answered.

"Ok, just give me a minute." As Anzu disappeared Marik looked around hoping to find a clock. But what he found was more interesting. He went to that place and took it. Then he returned to Anzu. "You know I have to find some t-shirt or shirt. I can't walk just with bra you know." Anzu said to Marik.

"I know." Marik answered. He went and picked few t-shirt he liked. "Here try these. Oh, but first try this." Anzu took everything he gave her and tried. When she took a dress that Marik gave her and tried she stared. In the mirror she saw a beautiful girl with more beautiful red dress. Long sleeveless sheath dress. (**A/N**: One thing is for sure: I suck at describing. So I am going just to show you. Look in my profile for a link.) As Anzu walked out Marik's jaw hit the ground. Before him there was standing goddess. He looked at her up and down. Actually he was staring at her.

"So what do you think?" Anzu asked as Marik still was silent. "Hello? Marik?"

"Yes what is it woman?!" Marik jerked his head up and looked into her eyes.

"I asked you, 'what do you think'?" Anzu said. Just then a man passed by. He was looking at Anzu. Unfortunately for him a wall came into the picture and he hit it. "Loser." Both Anzu and Marik thought. "Well?" Anzu was getting tired of Marik's silence. "Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like the dress. I like all everything what I see." Marik smirked, Anzu blushed. "Now we need some shoes.

"And t-shirt!" Anzu added.

"What?! You still didn't pick them?! What takes you so long?!" Marik asked not very politely.

"Well, your staring took long time…"

"I wasn't staring woman!" Marik blushed. Meanwhile Anzu picked two types of t-shirt.

"Ok, I am ready." Anzu said as she walked to Marik.

"At last…"

"Oh, don't forget we need shoes!" Anzu smiled.

"Just perfect." Marik gritted his teeth. They walked to the shop assistant and Anzu asked.

"Excuse me, could you please help us?" Assistant looked at her and smiled.

"What help do you need?" Anzu showed her the dress.

"I need shoes for this dress…"

"Say no more! We have special shoes for this dress!" With that woman disappeared. After a while she came and showed them shoes. Red high heeled shoes with little diamonds on top of them.

"I hope they are cheep." Marik said.

"Ah, just for you we are going to lower the price and shoes will cost you only 100.000 (one hundred thousands)…"

"Only for shoes?!" Marik yelled.

"Oh, no no no! For everything." Assistant smiled.

"Ok, will you accept the card?" Marik asked politely.

"Yes! Defenatly!" She took a card and after few minutes appeared. "Here you go, thank you for shopping! Come back soon!"

"In your nightmares!" Marik replayed. "I am never going to go shopping! Understand!"

"Yes." Marik was carrying bags. She could carry them by herself, but Marik said Malik would kick his ass if he let her to carry bags.

As they were walking home Anzu saw something.

"Bakura?" She asked. Marik looked the same direction she was looking.

"No, that's Ryou. I would like you two to meet each other, but you **see** I have something **to do**, so can we just **go home**?!" Anzu nodded her head.

Meantime

While Marik and Anzu were shopping Malik cleaned the house. _I bet Marik is having wonderful time there. He will kill me after he gets home… I hope she finds something nice to wear. And I hope Bakura is alive… Mokuba and her sister are alive after all…_

Malik's day flew by. He was investigating and checking something, killing and cleaning house. He made dinner and waited for others to come back. Malik imagined Marik's face. He knew Marik was pissed off and he will defiantly go killing tonight.

After a while doors swung open and Marik came in, after him Anzu.

"So how was your day, brother dear?" Malik asked grinning.

"Shut up Malik! I am off killing; don't expect me to be home tomorrow!" Marik went to his room.

"What about you?" Malik asked smiling.

"It was nice. Though I am tired." Anzu yawned.

"I understand. Let me take those. You should take a shower and get some sleep." Anzu nodded. "So what did you buy?"

"Oh, jeans, t-shirt and… OMG! You wouldn't believe it! Marik bought me a beautiful dress! I can show you!" Anzu was so excited that she didn't noticed when they were in her room.

"No, tomorrow you will do that. Now you need some sleep…"

"And food." Anzu blushed. Malik laughed.

"And food. Just give me a sec and I'll bring some." Malik left the room.

"Malik is defiantly better than Marik. But Marik can be sweet too." Anzu smiled and entered the bathroom. Malik brought her some food. He put the food on the table and walked out smiling.

"Goodnight Anzu." He whispered.

"Pathetic." Malik heard a voice.

"What is it Marik?"

"Pathetic. You are pathetic brother." Malik smiled.

"Why thank you. I heard you bought her a beautiful dress." Marik blushed

"Yeah and it cost me a LOT!" Malik smiled.

"Half of it take from me."

"I don't need your money, kid. Care to join me?"

"Sure." With that brothers disappeared.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Wow! 7 pages! The longest chappy I've ever wrote! YAY! But I have no idea what will happen next… Ideas ARE welcome! See you soon!**


	4. Malik to the rescue

**A/N: Thank you to people who understood me. (hugs everyone) I really appreciate it (brushes tears away) I'll try to update every weakend :D**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Aint that obvious?**

**Chapter 4**

**Malik to the rescue**

That morning Anzu woke up as usual. She was surprised not seeing Malik besides her. She took a shower and dressed and walked down to the living room. No one. _Where is everyone?_ She thought.

"Malik? Marik? Where are you? Are you home?" Just then she remembered Marik going killing. "Probably killing, but where is Malik?" She looked through the entire house. There was no one there. She was all alone there. She decided to make breakfast for herself but was stopped by a doorbell.

"Ba…" She started to say as she opened the door.

"Ryou. My name is Ryou." A man smiled.

"Oh… OH! I am so sorry!" Anzu blushed. "I… I…"

"Don't apologize. I understand. May I come in?" Anzu stepped aside and Ryou came in.

"Malik and Marik are not home. I donno where they are." Anzu said a bit sad.

"Oh, they are probably killing." Ryou said. Anzu looked confused.

"Both?"

"Yes. Sometimes they both go killing. You know, like true brothers." Both laughed.

"And what about you? Do you kill?"

"No. I don't like that stuff. But I do kill when I need to. Sometimes humans are too much even for each other." Anzu nodded.

"And… your brother…" Anzu asked shyly. Ryou smiled at human girl.

"He is… was the best of us all. No demon could be as strong as he is. There was one something that was stronger than him…"

"Yeah, hunters." Anzu sighted cutting him off.

"No, not hunters." Ryou smiled a worm smile to her. "That something is love. The only thing brother could never fight. Well he could, but defiantly lose the fight." Ryou smiled once more, but Anzu looked down. "It wasn't your fault. He died because hunters were prepared. They knew brothers strength. They just knew him too well…" Ryou looked to the ground feeling tears in his eyes. Anzu hugged him.

"Everything will be ok." She whispered in his ear. Ryou hugged her back. After few minutes or hours they broke up. Ryou looked into her deep oceanic eyes and smiled.

"Sorry… Anyway I should be going. You need to eat something and I to check up on something."

"You have to leave so soon?" Anzu asked not wanting to be alone.

"Just to check few things. Besides today is going to be a rainy day, so stay at home. Rain demons may be in the streets."

"Rain demons?" Anzu looked terrified. Ryou smiled.

"Yes, but they are usually in the streets. But don't worry. I feel Marik and Malik. They are coming…" But ryou was cut off.

"We are home!" They heard Marik's voice.

"See." Ryou smiled. Anzu smiled back.

As both brothers approached living room Anzu hugged Malik. Marik just glared and went to Ryou.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just came to see her." Ryou smiled.

"Oh? _Just_ to see her?" Malik asked his face half covered with Anzu's hair. Ryou laughed.

"Yeah, you two came back too early. I tried to seduce her and you ruined everything." Anzu blushed, but three men laughed. "I'll take another chance, if I am _that_ lucky." They laughed once more. Ryou suddenly felt something. "Now I should be leaving. My cousin needs help." Malik and Marik nodded. Anzu wanted to ask to stay, but Malik stopped her. Before exiting the house Ryou turned his head and smirked to Anzu.

"Malik you knew that?" Marik asked seriously. Malik nodded.

"That's why I said it." Anzu looked at both of them confused. Each time she looked at Malik he smiled to her and each time she looked at Marik he tried to smile. But as soon as she looked at the other they became serious.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing serious. Don't worry." Malik smiled.

"Marik what's going on?" She turned to Marik hoping to find out more.

"Nothing woman." He said and left the room.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We just hate Rain demons." Malik smiled. "You promised to show me that dress, remember?" Malik asked changed the subject.

"Oh yes! Come let's go. You wouldn't believe what dress he bought me!" Anzu just flew to her room. She took the dress before Malik could enter the room and ran into the bathroom.

Malik walked slowly to her room. He smiled at her excitement. _I wonder what dress he bought her. Knowing Marik that should be something good._ Malik thought.

"I'm here." He said as he entered the room.

"Just a minute!" She shouted. Malik sat in a chair he used to sit. "I hope you're ready!"

"I am!" Malik smiled. But soon his smile disappeared. As Anzu walked out of the bathroom with beautiful red dress his jaw hit the floor. Malik couldn't tare away his eyes. He just looked at the goddess near him. She walked closer and he was happy he was sitting.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. Malik was silent. Anzu looked at Malik for a while and then came closer. Malik just stared at her. "Malik?" She asked but he said nothing. She knelt beside him and took his face in her hands. "Malik can you hear me?"

Malik looked at her and felt like hypnotized. He felt her soft hands on his cheeks but wasn't able to say a word. Then finally he was able to move he saw her face inches away (or so he thought).

"Malik…" She tried to say something but as soon as she said his name Malik kissed her. The kiss was so soft that she couldn't do anything. She kissed him back. Too soon this kiss ended. Malik felt sharp pain in his chest. He jerked away.

"Is something wrong?" Anzu asked seeing Malik condition.

"Don't worry, just my heart. I need to see the doctor." With these words he disappeared.

Anzu slowly dressed back to her usual clothes. When she put her dress away she touched her lips. _Did it really happen?_ She asked herself. _Or did I imagine everything?_ Anzu slowly walked to the living room. There was Marik.

"Where's Malik?" He asked.

"He said he needed to see a doctor."

"And why's that?" Anzu blushed. "I asked you a question human!" Marik was losing his patience.

"I donno you ask him." Anzu was totally red now.

"What did you two do there, in your room?" Marik asked looking at her suspiciously. Anzu was blushing madly.

"Nothing! What… what are you watching anyway?" Anzu asked trying to change the subject.

"The rain." Came a replay.

"And why are you watching it?"

"If you really wanna know… With each drop here…" He pointed to the window as Anzu sat next to him. "Rain demon is born. Drop by drop and after few minutes rain demon pops up. So I am waiting for one."

"Why are you waiting for him?"

"To kill him of course. It's hard since they keep rebirthing."

"So why you wanna fight them?" Marik glared at her.

"For fun human! Just for fun. God you are so stupid…"

"Well EXCUSE ME! I think this is stupid. I think it's the same as fight the wind! And I think you are just looking for death!" Anzu screamed in his face and wanted to run away, but just turn her face away. Marik sat there quiet.

"What the hell?" Marik thought. "Who she thinks she is?"

"Who do you take me for human?!" Marik shouted. "How dare you shout at me?! You know I can kill you!"

"I am not afraid!" She barked at him. "Just because you're a demon, doesn't scare me! I am not afraid of you!" She stood up. _What am I doing? I must be losing my mind! He will kill me in a flash._ She thought as Marik stood up anger written all over his face.

"Malik won't defend you! I hope you remember that!" Marik said as he hit her. Anzu ended up flying to a wall but didn't hit it. She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating. "Did you really think I would kill you?" He asked her. Anzu stared. Marik moved his fingers and Anzu landed on a sofa. She was lying there in shock. Marik was pleased with himself. He looked over and over again at the beautiful body that belonged to weak human. Suddenly he felt he was pulled to her. He couldn't fight it. _No I can't!_ Marik thought. _But I want to!_ He said as his lips touched hers.

Anzu was lying on the sofa still in shock. She was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what had happened. She was putting everything in places when she felt someone's lips. She jerked her head and gasped as she realized that Marik was kissing her. At first his kiss was gentle, but then demanding. Though she didn't kiss him back Marik didn't stop kissing her. Anzu slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. As she did so Marik started to pull away her t-shirt.

Meantime

Malik felt huge pain in his chest as he reached his location. It was dark and cold. Malik didn't look around, but he knew few hundred eyes were watching him. He held his hand to his chest. Malik walked through dark gate and entered once beautiful palace. He walked up stairs and turned to his right. He saw open door and walked in.

"Long time no see, Malik." The voice said.

"Yes indeed." Malik replayed still trying to fight his pain.

"What brings you here?" The man asked with a smirk.

"I think you know it. I want this pain gone!" Malik said.

"Oh really? And why did you come here?"

"Cause **you** are the reason! Now make it STOP!" Malik shouted. His legs felt weak and he fell to the ground.

"Look at you." The man said. "You suppose to be the best and now…" The man walked to the Malik.

"Please I beg you…" Malik whispered feeling his life going away. The man sighted.

"Very well. I am doing this because I will need you in the future." With that man raised his hand and Malik stood up. He didn't feel pain anymore. It was gone.

"Why did you do this to me? Because I kissed human girl?" Malik asked.

"Why are you asking if you know the answer? But I would like you to ask something. Why did you kiss that human if you know she belongs to me?"

"She thinks you're dead." Malik smirked.

"True, but you know I am alive. Others are alive too."

"Yes… But she doesn't know that. And if she kisses one of us? What will you do then?" The man didn't answer.

"I would kill one of you. But AFTER I'll get revenge on hunters!" Malik nodded and left. He didn't need to be told that 'the man' will show up one day. Soon.

Flying home Malik felt something strange.

"It can't be! Marik, you son of a … Oh no!" Malik thought. He felt Marik's arousal. He didn't care but then he felt Anzu's arousal too. Malik knew what they were doing.

Back with Anzu

Marik was kissing his was down Anzu's soft chest's skin. He savored every moment. Anzu's moaning made him want more. He wanted to taste her. He wanted more.

Anzu was moaning as she felt his tong slide her belly. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. She wanted him to take her. Anzu's fingers traveled through Marik's hair. She arched her back every time Marik liked or sucked her nipple. Marik was undoing her pants as they heard door slam.

"Oh shit… It's Malik." Marik whispered to Anzu. Her eyes widened.

"What?!" She whispered. She felt embarrassed cause her t-shirt and bra where lying somewhere on the floor. Marik took his shirt and raped around her.

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked as he entered the room.

**A/N: Sorry it is short, but I hardly have time for this. :D**


	5. Revenge part 1

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Revenge part 1**

"What are you doing here?" Malik asked as he entered the room. He wasn't pleased with what he saw.

"What do you think we are doing?" Marik smirked as he leaned against Anzu.

"Anzu, go take a shower." Malik ordered not taking his eyes from his brother. Marik stood up, he knew what was going to happen.

"But…" Anzu wanted to protest but Marik cut her of.

"Go human!" Anzu took her clothes and ran to her room. She put Marik shirt on her bed and walked to the bathroom. "What do you want brother?" Marik asked but he knew the answer.

"You… How dare you?! You know she belongs to Bakura!" Malik shouted.

"Bakura is dead and you are not going to change it!"

"What if he's alive?"

"I don't give a damn!"

"So you want her?" Malik asked smirking.

"Do I have to say it?"

"You won't get her!" Malik shouted. "You have to go through me FIRST!" Marik smirked.

"So you _love_ that human, don't you?"

"Yes, so?"

"You know she won't be yours…"

"But she won't be yours either!" Malik shouted as he ran towards his brother ready to strike. Marik easily escaped his attack and got ready to fight.

"If you wish little one!" Marik shouted and the fight began.

Anzu was taking a shower as she heard brother fight.

"I hope they don't fight over me." Anzu thought. She was lost in her thoughts so that she didn't hear steps in the bathroom. Anzu shut the water and took a towel. She wrapped it tight around her.

Marik was attacking when Malik stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Marik asked seeing his brother's face.

"Don't you feel it?" Malik asked.

"What…" Marik started to say, but then he felt someone too. "Shit! Anzu!" Marik shouted as both brothers ran upstairs. They were near her room when they heard Anzu's scream. Marik brushed through the door and in time grabbed Anzu's hand. He hit a figure in his face and he let Anzu go. Malik appeared seconds later and took Anzu from his brother hands. He took her in his room. Marik meantime fought unknown person.

"What do you want?" Marik asked not very pleased.

"Just the human." Familiar voice said. Marik stared.

"You… you're dead!" Marik shouted. The man smirked.

"You wish scum!" He shouted. "Now give me back my woman!" Marik smirked.

"No way. She belongs to me! You won't get her _dragon_!" Marik shouted.

"We'll see about that." With that Seto flew away. Marik returned to Malik's room.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Just shocked. She's sleeping. I used some of my old spells. So you killed him?"

"No. He flew away. Damn it, I didn't knew he was alive." Marik said.

"Not only he. Boss is alive too. He almost killed me when I kissed Anzu." Malik said. Marik looked terrified.

"What? Bakura?!!!"

"Yes, and he will kill **any **of us who will touch **his** human." Malik stated. Marik smirked.

"I'll try not forget it. Now get out from my room!"

"That's **my** room _brother_!" Malik shouted.

"Tonight it's mine. Now get out!" Marik threw out Malik from his room. Malik hit the wall and fell on the floor. Marik lay next to Anzu who was now sleeping. "Malik's spell works great." Marik thought to himself. He smirked as he hugged human girl and she hugged him back. "I won, Malik."

Meantime

Malik was walking down the street trying to find a way to keep Anzu away from his brother.

"Till Bakura comes back…" He remembered. "Bakura asked me to take care of her, not to make her Marik's mate. Bakura come back soon! Or Marik will make Ryou rebite your mark!" Malik shouted in the rain. Suddenly he was in a different place. The same dark palace.

"What did you say?" A man stepped from the shadows finally showing himself.

"I said, if you won't come back soon, you will lose her! Marik loves her!" Malik shouted.

"What about you kid?" Bakura looked at him.

"I…" Malik looked at the ground. "I have feeling for her too…" Bakura smirked.

"I do not share. Forget about that. I found weak Yami's spot."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Malik asked confused.

"I mean that all this time I was watching Yami and Yugi, the twins! And we need to attack them…"

"Too late for that demon!" They heard.

"Yami?!" Malik asked in surprise.

"That's right demons scum! Prepare yourself…" Yami fired at Malik, but they both disappeared. "We'll find you DEMONS!" Yami shouted.

Malik and Bakura appeared in Malik's house in the living room.

"That was close." Malik said.

"I know. Now do you have anything eatable?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, in the kitchen."

Marik was sleeping calmly until he felt food.

"I'm hungry…" Marik thought to himself. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3pm. "Malik must be making something. Damn I didn't eat since yesterday." Marik kissed Anzu's forehead and silently went to the kitchen. "Malik what are you makin…" Marik stared. "B-Bakura?" Marik asked.

"I am glad you remember me." Bakura said eating. Marik stared at him still not believing. Bakura finished his meal and asked: "Where is she?"

"In my room." Malik replayed. Bakura nodded and left. Walking through the doorway he stopped.

"I hope you took a good care of her." Marik smirked.

"Oh yes." Bakura smirked.

"I bet." With that Bakura went to Malik's room. There quietly sleeping was his woman. "Angel…" He whispered as he lay down next to her.

Kitchen

Marik was staring at Malik.

"What is it?" Malik asked annoyed.

"Why damn it you didn't say he is alive?" Marik asked.

"I told you hundred times but you **_never listened_** to me!" Malik shouted. "Besides we have a problem."

"Tell me about it…"

"Not that idiot!"

"Who are you calling idiot, idiot?!"

"You idiot!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah… Stop that! Where is a problem and **that's** hunters!"

"Who? Do they know where we are?"

"No, but soon will find us. They want…"

"We will be ready for them."

"No, Marik listen. Yami fell for Anzu…"

"What?! You have to be kidding me!"

"No I am not. Bakura said he fell for her and now he will search her. They didn't buy the idea of her death. They knew she was alive. So they want to find her."

"Just great! First Seto, then Bakura and now hunters! I will kill those bastards!" Marik growled.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Well you were right. Bakura IS alive! Yay! See you soon :D**


	6. Revenge part 2

**A/N: I wasn't here for 3 weeks O.O where did time go? But I have here THE LAST chapter. Hope I won't kill Bakura again XD**

**Dis: Guess what, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 6**

**Revenge part 2**

"Just great! First Seto, then Bakura and now hunters! I will kill those bastards!" Marik growled.

"I bet you would. But we can't kill Bakura." Malik looked down at his coffee.

"And why is that?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Malik was taken aback. Marik thought for a while.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Marik glared at his coffee like it have done something bad.

Meanwhile Anzu woke up. She didn't see Bakura, because her back was turned to him. She felt arms tighten grip and she smiled. Anzu thought Malik was hugging her. She felt his breath on her neck and she turned as she heard familiar voice.

"Good morning sunshine." Anzu gasped as she saw brown eyes looked at her.

"B-Bakura?" She asked not sure of what she saw.

"The same." Bakura grinned. They both sat. Anzu looked at him not believing her eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Bakura?" Bakura just grinned. Anzu slowly touched his face. Bakura took her hand and kissed it.

"Who else do you expect to see?" He smirked. Bakura watched tears running down Anzu's cheek. He wanted to kiss them away, but Anzu hug him. Bakura was surprised but hugged her back. Anzu quietly sobbed in his chest as Bakura comforted her. "It's ok, Anzu don't cry. I am here. I will never leave you again."

"Promise?" Anzu sobbed.

"I promise." He smiled.

After an hour they both went down.

"Something smells great!" Bakura said as they entered the kitchen.

"So our lovers decided to join us." Malik smirked as Marik glared at Malik. Anzu blushed. Bakura and Anzu sat and they all ate breakfast. After they finished Bakura stood up, looked at Anzu and smiled. Seeing her return smile he looked more serious at brothers.

"After today I am marrying this beautiful creature." Everyone gasped and Anzu blushed. Thousand thoughts ran through her head. "But first I need to take care of something." He looked at Malik. "Malik, you are helping me." Then he looked at Marik. "You better make sure she won't get hurt or you know what's going to happen to you." Marik just nodded. "Wait me here sunshine. I'll be back till sunset." Bakura kissed her forehead. He looked at Malik. Malik nodded and they both disappeared.

"Bakura, why did you leave Marik with Anzu?" Malik asked as they flew.

"Cause she is safe with him."

"Don't be so sure." Malik said.

"I know he won't do anything to her. Well at least not at her will." Malik was confused. "Look, I know you and Marik love her. She likes you more than Marik. She is afraid of him. So if I leave her with you, you could take advance of her…"

"You think Marik won't do that." Malik sounded angry.

"No. I think he would, but he would take her by force. And IF he did so, he died."

"How?"

"Simple. She is protected with one of my powerful spells." Bakura grinned. Malik prayed Marik wouldn't touch her.

Back at home.

Anzu had nothing better to do, so she decided she clean entire house. _You have to be crazy human. But if you wish I won't stop you._ She remembered Marik say her previously. She was happy cleaning till she saw something strange on the wardrobe. _What is that?_ She asked herself. Anzu took suspicious looking round ball. Just at that moment Marik looked at her and shouted:

"DROP THE DAMNED BALL RIGHT NOW WOMAN!" Anzu was so scared that she threw that ball one known direction – Marik. As Marik's hands touched the ball it exploded. Though explosion wasn't so big Marik's face and hair were black. Only his eyes were the only one white thing on his face. "Don't you ever dare to touch those! That's explosive!" Anzu just nodded and went back to her cleaning, leaving explosive balls alone. Marik went to take a shower and cleaned himself. As he climbed up the stairs he muttered something with the lines "stupid humans".

After few minutes he was done so he went back to watch TV. Anzu was sitting on the sofa reading a book. At first Marik didn't see what book it was. He came and sat next to her. He looked at her and then back to TV. Suddenly he heard her whisper something. Marik's eyes widened as he made out few words.

"Don't tell me you're reading…"

"Thora." Anzu finished. She looked at the direction Marik was sitting and gasped as she saw snake lying next to her. Anzu screamed.

"Shut up, human!" She heard Marik say.

"Marik? Marik where are you?" She asked looking in all directions.

"Here." He said. Anzu looked at the snake.

"Marik? Why did you changed into snake?" She asked. Marik was beyond anger.

"Let's see… why? Oh! I know! Maybe because YOU TURNED ME INTO ONE!" Anzu gasped.

"How?" She asked.

"The book you are reading! That's spell book IDIOT! Now turn me into myself again!" Marik ordered. Anzu was about to obey but thought again.

"Why should I?" She grinned.

"Because I will bite you if you don't!" Marik threatened her.

"Um… Ok." Anzu looked through the pages. She smiled when she saw the right spell (or so she thought). She read the words and smoke appear. When they cleared she gasped. "Umm… wait a bit ok?" Marik now was turned into mouse.

Anzu looked for the right spell, but as soon as she thought she found the right she turned Marik into some kind animal or insect.

"Just read the one with the snake!" Marik shouted. Anzu looked at sandy bunny and smiled.

"You sure it will help?"

"I AM SURE!" Marik shouted back. Anzu read the spell and Marik turned back to himself. He checked his powers to make sure he was himself again. Then he took away the book. "Don't you ever take books you never saw!" Marik shouted.

"Fine!" Anzu shouted back.

For a long time they watched TV not talking. Marik was still pissed and Anzu was not as angry as she was before. She looked at Marik. He seemed to be mad. She wondered if she did something wrong. Well yeah, she took that ball, but she didn't know it was explosive. And why did he catch it if he knew it? He could've dogged it away! And yeah she maybe turned him into all kind of animals and but she didn't know it.

"Men" she thought "One minute they are cute, sweet and caring and the other they get pissed for unknown reason."

Marik was watching TV as he felt something. He looked and saw Anzu staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked but he got no response. He asked again and again, but she was silent. Marik lost his temper. He took her by shoulders and was about to ask her again when she blinked. Suddenly Marik regretted his act. Anzu blushed and hit Marik sending him on the floor.

Anzu's heart was beating fast. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Trying to make you to answer my question." Marik growled.

"What question?" Anzu asked. She didn't hear him ask one.

"I asked you… Never mind." He sat back to his place. Anzu looked at him for a while and then back to the TV. Just then she realized she missed all her show. _But I just looked at him for a second, didn't I?_ She asked herself. She looked back at Marik. Suddenly Marik's calm face tensed and he stood up.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked but he was silent. "Marik?" Marik looked like he was thinking.

"Common." He said grabbing her hand. He picked her up. Anzu blushed.

"What's…"

"Shhh. We need to get out of here." Marik looked serious. Anzu hoped that nothing wrong would happen to them. Suddenly she remembered Bakura and Malik.

"Marik, what about Ba…" She started to say, but saw they were in a different place. There were no trees only grass. Marik put her down. Suddenly Marik's serious face was changed by smirk. "Marik?" Anzu said as she heard something weird. She hugged his arm. Soon they both saw dragon landing in front of them. When dragon landed a small figure jumped down. Anzu's eyes widened.

"Anzu!" Girl's voice called.

"Se-Serenity?!" The girl ran towards Anzu and hugged her tight.

"Anzu, I missed you so much!" She said starting to sob. Anzu felt worm tears run down her cheeks.

"I missed you too sister." Both girls kneeled crying on each other shoulders. Dragon changed into Mokuba. Slowly Mokuba came near them. Anzu looked at him.

"Thank you Mokuba." Anzu sobbed. Mokuba smiled in response. As girls calmed down they stood up. Still embracing they looked at men who were standing just looking at them. Marik smirked, Mokuba smiled.

"Brother's coming." Mokuba said. Both girls looked in the sky. And after few minutes they saw dragon. Landing he changed. As he touched the ground he was human. Seto. Mokuba grinned. "Brother!" He called. Seto smiled and came their direction. He walked past Mokuba smiling at him, as he passed Anzu he smirked, Anzu blushed a bit. Seto stopped in front of Marik.

"The final." Seto said. Marik smirked.

"Looks like." They smirked at each other. "Bakura is coming." Marik said with a grin. Seto kept quiet.

"I feel someone coming. I feel two demons coming this way…" Mokuba thought for a moment. His eyes widened. "H—Hunters are coming this way!"

"We know, Mokuba." Seto said. "That's why we are here."

"What about Mazaki sisters?" Mokuba asked not wanting Serenity to get hurt again.

"That's your job to take care of them." Seto said.

"And you better make sure of that." Marik added.

Soon enough they saw hunters coming their way. Only Yami and Yugi were there.

"Only two of you?" Marik smirked.

"That will be enough to kill you all!" Yami said. They stopped few meters away.

"Are we going to wait for the rest of us or do you want to fight now? And I hope you choose the second one." Yami smirked.

"Sounds great. Let's fight!" Marik flashed and hit Yami. Both men began the fight. Others watched them. As Yami was about to strike Marik a flash of light hit the ground. They both backed away.

"Started fighting without us?" Voice came from above. All of them looked up and saw Bakura and Malik floating.

"You are late." Seto smirked.

"Well sorry. I hope you won't punish us?" Malik said sarcastically. They both landed.

"Now, the true fun will begin." Yugi said.

And the fight began. In the middle of the fight Yugi and Yami divided into 2. Everyone gasped. Suddenly Bakura smirked.

"Well well, looks like our hunters after all are demons!" Serenity and Anzu were speechless. Serenity grabbed Mokuba's arm. Anzu grasped another Mokuba's arm. Mokuba blushed a bit. For one second he felt something strange. Suddenly new feelings grew in him. Now he was responsible for two beautiful girls. In his mind he swore he would die, but sisters won't be touched.

And so Mokuba stood there defending girls from everything. Seto, Bakura, Malik and Marik were fighting against hunter-demons. Marik was knocked down. Yugi used this opportunity and ran towards Mokuba. He fired. Though Mokuba was shocked he coped his all energy to fight back, but Seto ran in front of him. Taking all the blast to himself. Girls watched in shock as Seto stood there. Few seconds after the blast Seto fell on the ground. Mokuba was beyond the anger. He wanted to run and kill Yugi, but Seto stopped him.

"You have to… defend… girls…" Seto said as loud as he could, but still it was only whisper. Yugi grinned. Mokuba didn't want to obey, but Seto insisted. "Promise… me…"

"I promise." Mokuba said, tears running down his face. Seto smiled and lay there unconscious. Malik, Bakura and Marik saw everything though they were fighting. Bakura's blood boiled. He wanted to kill Yugi. But for now he had to kill Yami. Yugi smirked. He had no opponent to fight so he decided to attack Mokuba once more. But before he could move he was hit by Marik.

"What do you think you are doing?" Marik smirked. Yugi stood up. There were no more two Yugis. There was just one. Hitting one meant killing one. Yugi smirked.

"If you wish to die first." Yugi attacked Marik. Malik and Bakura were fighting Yamis. Bakura was tired of everything. He knew there will be more deaths if the fight would last. Maybe Anzu would be next one to die. He didn't want that. As Bakura was about to strike Yami hit him hard.

"Bastard!" Bakura said backing away. Yami hit him few more times and Bakura was lying on the ground.

"Die demon!" Yami called, but suddenly faded away. Bakura looked up and saw Malik.

"Behind you!" bakura shouted, but Malik couldn't defend himself. Yami hit him. Malik looked at Bakura, who was staring at him praying he won't die.

"Sorry Master… I failed you…" Malik didn't hit the ground. He faded away. Yami smirked.

"Your turn." Bakura glared at him. Slowly he stood up.

"You'll pay for this!" Bakura glared at him. Yami smirked. Marik stood there speechless. His brother was dead. Yugi hit him, but he dogged attack away. He caught Yugi's hand and held him.

"Your brother killed mine. You'll pay!" With that Marik hit Yugi hard and he fell on the ground. Then Marik scooped all his energy and blasted at Yugi. Yugi let out a cry. After few seconds there was laying only a burned body. Yami was shocked.

"Yugi!" He cried. Marik turned to him and smirked.

"Oopps. I didn't mean it… Actually I did!" Marik laughed. Yami saw red. He was flying to kill Marik but was stopped by Bakura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura smirked. Yami started fighting Bakura. Marik went to see how Anzu was doing.

As Bakura and Yami were fighting Yami got away and flew to Marik.

"Die demon!" He cried. Mokuba wanted to stand in front of Marik, but Marik pushed him away. Marik dogged the attack easily. But Yami flashed near him and hit Marik with his gun. Marik was shocked. Yami smirked. Mokuba and sisters were shocked. They saw Marik falling down and disappearing. He never hit the ground. Anzu began to cry. Serenity hugged Anzu and they both cried. Mokuba stood up and prepared to attack Yami. Yami smirked.

"You will be next demon boy." Bakura was too far away to defend Mokuba. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran towards Mokuba. He tried to be there in time. He knew he will be late, but he tried.

Yami looked at Mokuba and paralyzed him. Mokuba tried hard to gain his movements but couldn't.

"Die!" Yami shouted. Girls closed their eyes. Serenity wanted to run, but Anzu held her tight and didn't let go. Serenity ended up crying Mokuba's name. Just as Yami stroke Seto pushed him away and was hit. With the seconds he disappeared.

"Seto!" Bakura cried. Now he was in front of Yami. "You… Will pay for this." Bakura warned. Yami smirked, but soon his smirk disappeared as Bakura began to gather his power. Mokuba took both girls and they backed away as far as they could. Bakura gathered his hate, anger and power. Yami stood there in shock.

"Im—imposible…" Yami started to back away. Bakura didn't smirk. He let his anger grow. Son enough he changed into half demon. His powers still growing. Bakura began to glow. Yami vainly ran as fats as he could. Bakura blinked and now he was standing in front of shocked Yami.

"You killed my soldiers; you killed my enemy, and tried to take what belongs to me. You will pay for this half human!" Bakura growled. For the first time Yami felt fear. He was paralyzed by it. "Be gone!" With these words he hit Yami. Yami didn't have time to even blink. He didn't feel pain. Just a second later he saw black. Anzu, Serenity and Mokuba watched Yami's death.

"I… I never thought Bakura is so powerful." Mokuba said shivering.

Bakura clamed himself down and changed back into human form. He walked to the three of them.

"B-Bakura…" Anzu said unsure what to do. Bakura came near her and hugged her.

"Two of my best friends are dead. Please don't leave me." Anzu stood speechless. She didn't expect him to say that. She hugged him tighter.

"Mokuba look!" Serenity said. They all looked the way she was pointing. They saw three yellow lights flying their way. One light was floating near Serenity and another two near Anzu. Bakura smiled.

"Looks like you don't want to leave us." Bakura took Anzu's hand and two lights sat on it. Then Bakura guided her hand to her stomach and they disappeared into Anzu. "Do the same." Bakura ordered to Mokuba. He nodded and did the same. Anzu and Serenity giggled.

"I feel funny and warm." Anzu said.

"Me too." Serenity giggled.

"That's because soon you'll be mothers." Bakura said. Mokuba, Serenity and Anzu looked puzzled at him. Bakura sighted. "These three lights were Malik, Marik and Seto. Seto will be your son Serenity and Malik and Marik will be ours." Bakura said looking Anzu in the eye. Mokuba looked at Serenity.

"Will… will you mate… I mean, will you marry me?" Mokuba asked blushing deep red. Serenity looked at him, giggled and kissed him.

"Of course I will." She smiled.

"Will you do the same?" Bakura asked.

"Marry you?"

"No. Kiss me?" Anzu stared. Bakura laughed. "Will you marry me Anzu?"

"Yes I will." She said. Bakura leaned down and kissed her.

"Now let's go home." He said then he looked at Mokuba. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home?" Mokuba said.

"You are going with us!" He smiled. Mokuba looked at Serenity who nodded. Mokuba smiled back.

"Thank you." And they disappeared.

**THE END**

**A/N: And they lived happily ever after! XD Don't you love happy endings? I hope you won't flame me much :D See ya in other stories. (Waves and leaves)**


End file.
